villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos
Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos is the second-in-command of the Deboth Army and the secondary antagonist of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. History Early War Game Chaos was among the first beings created in the past by the entity Deboth alongside his younger brother Wise God Torin. However, Torin would later betray them after coming to appreciate life and later assisted the Zyudenryu in sealing Deboth away, causing Chaos to swear a vendetta against his brother that continued for many centuries up to the present day. During the Sengoku Era, Chaos enacted a scheme to control Zyudenryu Pteragordon by having Raging Knight Dogold possess Utsusemimaru., but the scheme was set back when Pteragordon was sealed after a nasty injury and the Deboth Army was put into deep freeze. As the series began, Chaos sends Zorima to attack Earth prior to spending a month reviving his main followers and Debo Hyogakki. Eventually, Chaos reveals he possesses a fake Zyudenchi of Pteragordon and releases the Zyudenryu from its seal to enact his scheme. The Attempted End-Game With the threat of Zyudenryu Plezuon impeding to the Army's plans, Chaos decides to go forward with reviving Deboth despite having not enough Joy and Anger Emotion Energy to fully revive Deboth's heart to maximum efficiency. To do so, the army commandeered a reservoir so Debo Viruson could make Luckyuro's Joyro container overfill with Restoration Water to saturate the normal water with the Deboth cell-restoring liquid. By the time the Kyoryugers defeated Viruson for a second time, Viruson had already filled the reservoir with enough Restoration Water. Thus Chaos teleported the Frozen Castle into the reservoir so Deboth could rise again. Deboth awakened and the Frozen Castle was turned into Deboth, who after absorbed Viruson, utterly defeated the Kyoryugers. Despite being overpowered, the Kyoryugers continued to stand their ground against Deboth. Even with his teammates having passed out, Kyoryu Red piloted Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu on his own and with his fierce fighting spirit caused Deboth to a panic, causing to Chaos to lament that Deboth was not yet able to fully understand human emotions. Deboth soon turned his attention to his own troops when Luckyuro began shouting a little too loudly and began attacking them. Chaos teleported to his comrade's side and asked Luckyuro to hit Deboth with a special white ball. Luckyuro did so and Deboth was shrunken down to human size, allowing Chaos to restrained Deboth. Chaos explained that Deboth was not completely revived and while it was risky, once Deboth was calm they could destroy the Earth within the Frozen Castle in Deboth's body. He had asked if Plezuon was confirmed to be dead after the Knights, Hyogakki, and Luckyuro destroyed most of Plezuon Lab. When they did not made a straight answer, he ordered them off-screen to go there again, and by the time they did, they realized Pleuzon and the Kyoryugers were still alive when Kyoryu Red intercepted them and sent them away via the Pukuptor Zyudenchi. Chaos got word of this failure and news, then went to check on Deboth, who had somewhat calmed down. Fearing that it would be the end of them if Plezuon was brought out to fight, Chaos and Dogold returned Deboth to his original height and went inside the Frozen Castle to destroy Plezuon and the lab. When they did, they met resistance in the form of Kyoryu Red. However, he was soon accompanied with the arrival of the other Kyoryugers, as well as the Zyudenryu Gabutyra and Bunpachy. While Dogold had expressed his usual amount of irritation, Chaos was amazed at the range of emotion the Kyoryugers were showing. Eventually, Deboth had managed to defeat Gabutyra, Bunpachy, and the Kyoryugers, but as they were about to destroy them all, Plezuon came rocketing out of Plezuon Lab, and Kyoryu Red transformed Plezuon into Plezu-Oh, and took the fight to Deboth and managed to beat the Deboth Army progenitor back. The Kyoryugers then formed Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin for the first time, and began dealing serious damage to Deboth. When the Kyoryugers fired the Zyuden Explosive Storm, Chaos noted that Deboth's cells were being destroyed due to a program within Plezuon's circuits. With certain destruction imminent, Chaos noticed a sickly green glow on the back of his right hand before Deboth exploded in the air when he was hit by the Explosive Brave Finish of Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin. However, it was not the end for them. The glow that Chaos had on his hand was Deboth transfering his heart into him, and during so, Deboth was able to stay alive, albeit reduced to his Frozen Castle self, and Chaos had spent a few days restoring the Frozen Castle on the sea bed, while the other members were making a revenge scheme, which fell through with the deaths of Debo Hyogakki and Aigaron, though Deboth somehow saved the Sorrowful Knight. Luckyuro, carrying an unconscious Candelilla, later found the still recovering Frozen Castle, and made a Debo Monster to enact vengeance on the Kyoryugers. The Advent of Resentment When Luckyuro's plan fell through, the Deboth Army showed themselves to the Kyoryugers to save Luckyuro, where Chaos revealed it all to the stunned Kyoryugers and Torin, as well as swearing that Deboth will evolve once more to destroy humanity. And he knew how, thanks to Luckyuro's actions, by targeting the emotion the opposite of the Kyoryugers' bravery: resentment. To gather the Emotional Energy of resentment, Chaos created a new Knight for such a task: Resentful Knight Endolf. During Endolf's first mission with Dogold, however, they began infighting, making Chaos having to intervene in order for them to stop, due to Deboth wanting something out of the Knights, which was to find a strong emotion. Chaos had then instructed Endolf to work with his fellow Knights to deepen the emotions that they were collecting. He then tells a seething Dogold not to attack Endolf when the Knight went to work with Aigaron and ignored the Raging Knight, for the reason that since Endolf is the personification of his and Deboth's desire for vengeance, there would be no clue as to how Endolf will react. Revival of Deboth Chaos takes leave to go to the underworld, leaving Dogold in charge of the army. It is in the underworld, he notices Endolf is missing, and realizes that Dogold has taken control of the fellow Deboth knight. He creates Icerondo and Killborero to gather sorrow and joy needed to awaken Deboth. After Luckyuro and Candelilla run away, he worries the former knight of joy would become a threat and orders Aisurondo to eliminate her. Aigaron overhears, and decides to warn Candelilla, but is followed by Aisurondo. Chaos fights the Kyoryugers in the final battle. Realizing Torin and the Spirit warriors might destroy the underworld, therefore preventing Deboth's return, he allowed himself to be defeated by Dantetsu so he can confront the three in the underworld before they can destroy the core. However, the Kyoryuger's melody reaches the underworld, weakening him. When he tries to destroy the Spirit warriors, Candelilla arrives with Luckyuro's help and assists the three spirits in destroying both him and the core. As he dies, he screams out in anguish how Candelilla was as dangerous as he believed. In the year 2114 Remorseful Knight Arslevan takes Chaos` body, and puts a new soul into it making him the 1000 Faced Priest. Trial *Chaos's design appears to be based upon the Statue of Liberty. *His ''Power Rangers ''counterpart is Lord Arcanon. *The story of Torin severing one of Chaos's shoulder pads in the past is very reminiscent of the story from Power Rangers S.P.D., where Anubis Cruger severed one of Emperor Gruumm's antlers in the past. **The major difference between those two backstories is that Chaos, unlike Gruumm, was fully capable of restoring his missing shoulder pad, but chose not to until he saw his heroic rival receive a similar fate. Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Right-Hand Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Supervillains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Military Category:Revived Category:Related to Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Monster Master Category:Cult Leaders Category:Destroyers Category:Possessor Category:Enigmatic Category:Minion Category:Elementals Category:Aliens Category:Non-Action Category:Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Terrorists Category:Torturer Category:Strategic Category:Big Bads Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Humanoid Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Elderly Category:Crossover Villains Category:Monsters Category:Siblings Category:The Heavy Category:Cataclysm Category:Mongers Category:Undead Category:Betrayed Category:Honorable Category:Harbingers Category:Paranormal Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Dark Forms Category:Warlords Category:Damned Souls Category:Monarchs Category:Abusers